


Диббук

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [9]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dybbuk - Freeform, Gen, Ghosts, Light Horror, Major character death - Freeform, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: В королевском дворце появился диббук.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Silas Benjamin
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Диббук

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Статья о [диббуках](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BA) на Wikipedia.  
> 2\. Это не классический диббук, а вольная интерпретация.

Пыльная лампочка под потолком камеры начала тускнеть, вспыхнула на мгновение и погасла. Чтобы снова загореться через несколько секунд и снова потухнуть. 

Помещение заливалось тусклым светом и погружалось в темноту с неравными, но чёткими интервалами. Словно кто-то передавал сообщение азбукой Морзе. 

Точка — тире — точка — точка...

Сайлас сидел за столом, уставившись на разложенные перед ним газетные листы, и пытался читать. 

Терпения ему хватило ровно на одну колонку. 

Потом он сдался, со вздохом свернул газету, и, пробормотав «Это издевательство!» — перебрался на койку. 

Укрылся тонким одеялом, натянул его на голову. 

Он нисколько не сомневался, что в остальных камерах и коридорах тюрьмы свет горит пусть и безрадостно, но ровно. И что никакой мерзавец из охраны не издевается над узником, безустанно нажимая на клавишу выключателя. 

Чудеса с освещением повторялись в его одиночке регулярно. 

Объяснение происходящему у Сайласа имелось. Вполне рациональное с его точки зрения объяснение, хотя материалисты вроде Шоу или Кросса в этом вопросе с ним не согласились бы.

Начальник тюрьмы тоже долго не хотел соглашаться. То искал заговор, то намеревался перевести заключённого в другую камеру, чтобы отремонтировать проводку в этой. Сайлас, имевший кое-какие привилегии, только отмахивался. Твердил, что это бессмысленная суета, на новом месте всё повторится. 

Поверили ему только когда перед носами высших чинов, зашедших с проверкой, принялись летать по воздуху алюминиевые миска и кружка, в которых недавнему королю подавали завтрак. 

Некоторые положительные стороны у ситуации всё же были. Ему не докучали, по-своему уважали, в камеру лишний раз не заходили. 

Сайлас откинул одеяло с лица, приподнял голову.

Успокоившаяся было лампочка тут же принялась мигать. 

Он улёгся обратно, поворочался, пытаясь лучше укрыться скверным колючим одеялом, помял кулаками каменную подушку. 

Это безумие началось месяца через четыре после его триумфального возвращения в столицу в компании Шепарда и «Голиафов». Точную дату он не мог вспомнить, очень уж старательно в своё время её забыл. 

Он брился в то утро в ванной комнате своих покоев во дворце; по давней привычке – опасной бритвой. И чуть не отхватил себе пол-уха, заметив мелькнувший в глубине зеркала силуэт. 

Сперва он решил, что это давняя знакомая, леди Смерть, заглянула его навестить. Повод он ей сам предоставил. 

Пару дней он ходил, вздрагивая. Оглядывался через плечо. 

Но Бледная Леди не спешила появляться. А размытая тень проступала то в отражениях на полированной мебели, то на экране гигантского монитора в кабинете, то на поверхности стёкол, когда за окнами было темно. И Сайлас начал догадываться, кто именно его навещает. 

Он был в ужасе, страшился, как никогда и никого за всю свою жизнь. 

Надежды на спасение у него не было. На прощение – тоже. Он сам никогда не смог бы просить другому того, что сделал. 

Рассчитывать на заступничество не приходилось. Господь оставил его. Преподобный погиб. Впрочем, его и Сайласа пути разошлись задолго до смерти Сэмюэлса, и не стал бы тот ему помогать ни живым, ни мёртвым. Сайлас искал бы совета у колдунов, вот только сам же выставил их всех из страны ещё в начале своего царствования. 

Он ждал конца. Бесславного и отвратительного, как в фильмах ужасов, которые его дети так любили смотреть подростками. 

***

Шло время, неясный образ продолжал маячить где-то на перифирии зрения, но пол под ногами Сайласа не превращался в трясину, невидимые руки не норовили зажать ему рот и утащить во тьму. 

Зато начали сами собой перемещаться предметы и неизвестно откуда появлялись надписи. 

Впервые это случилось посреди рабочего дня в кабинете Сайласа, где тот в одиночестве изучал проект приказа об ужесточении мер наказания за противодействие дружественным силам. Народ Гильбоа пристрастился к киданию в гефских миротворцев разнообразным мусором, в том числе – легко воспламеняемым, и с этим надо было что-то делать. 

Не успел Сайлас поставить размашистую подпись под текстом приказа, как на листе бумаги возникли коряво выведенные чернилами слова _не надо_. Они пересекли лист наискосок, словно перечеркнув напечатанное на нём. 

Сайлас хмыкнул. Он уже не опасался нападения. 

— Это почему же? 

Ответ пришлось подождать. 

_возненавидят тебя_

Ему оставалось только головой покачать, да в который раз удивиться наивности своего несостоявшегося наследника. 

— А ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? Пусть ненавидят. Народ Гильбоа для меня как дети. Детям нужна жёсткая рука. Сейчас они будут протестовать, но со временем оценят мои решения. 

_как я?_

Сайлас скомкал лист, оправил его в корзину для бумаг. Весь мусор из его кабинета измельчался, потом сжигался в печи. Можно было не волноваться. 

Вызвал по селектору Хэнсона и велел ему проект перепечатать, на этот раз читаемо. 

Отпустил кнопку аппарата и пригрозил: 

— Ещё раз полезешь под руку — прикажу расстрелять кого-нибудь из твоих приятелей. 

После этого его довольно долго никто не беспокоил. Впрочем, иллюзий он не питал. Было ясно, что это лишь временная передышка, и невидимый обитатель дворца не собирается никуда уходить. 

Мобильный телефон королевы Розы всегда оказывался на месте, что было странно, учитывая её привычку вечно его где-то забывать. По утрам чашка с кофе самостоятельно перебиралась ближе к королеве, а тарелка с круасанами подальше от короля. 

Стоило младенцу Мишель захныкать, как каруселька с игрушками над его кроваткой начинала вращаться. 

Они трое – Сайлас, Роза и недавно возвращённая ко двору Мишель – не сговариваясь, молчали о творящейся в их покоях чертовщине. 

Слуги суеверно перешёптывались, но очень робко и очень тихо. 

Затишье кончилось, когда на дороге, ведущей из Шайло к Безмятежности, у Сайласа внезапно заклинило руль, и он съехал на обочину. Чуть там не застрял, с трудом выехал на шоссе. Как оказалось, объехал оставленный ему там дистанционно взрываемый «подарочек». 

— Это чудо, Ваше Величество! — говорили ему. — Настоящее чудо! 

Сайласу пришлось признать, что данное вмешательство в его дела было полезным и своевременным.

***

— Ты здесь? 

Инкрустированная лампа с плафоном в форме бутона замигала. 

Сайлас поморщился. Принимать ванну он предпочитал в одиночестве. В крайнем случае, с Хелен или Розой. 

— Надеюсь, ты уважаешь наготу своего отца и отворачиваешься. 

На поверхности зеркала вспыхнули красные буквы. 

_Не имеет смысла_  
_вижу всё_

Сайлас прищурился, разглядывая символы на стекле.

— Чья кровь?

_Моя_

— Почему ею? 

_Легче всего_

Он откинулся на бортик ванной, помолчал, раздумывая. 

Злить подобное существо было опасно, заручиться его помощью было бы полезно. И что важно, это было возможным. Редкий случай. Из тех историй, что он слышал о подобных тварях, было ясно насколько они мстительны. 

Хорошим расположением призрака к нему он был доволен.  
Но в то же время вновь, как всегда, разочарован, а скрывать своё разочарование он не привык. 

— Ты обладаешь такой силой, такой мощью! Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось отомстить? После всего, что я с тобой сделал? 

Ответа не было. 

Сайлас презрительно фыркнул:

— Ты — вечное разочарование! 

И в следующее мгновение вскочил, сдавленно хрипя, пытаясь отряхнуться от липкой холодной крови, заполнившей ванну.  
Чтобы обнаружить, что стоит в обычной воде.

Он поднял взгляд. Поверхность зеркала была девственно чиста. 

— Ладно, ладно! — проворчал он, хватая полотенце. — Я всё понял. 

***

Следующие оставленные духом надписи видел уже весь дворец.  
_Беги_ красовалось кровью на обоях и стёклах. _Беги_ было выцарапано на дереве, высветилось на экране телефона.  
Он не бежал. Отослал Розу и Мишель с ребёнком, сам остался. 

Он был с оружием в руках, когда во Дворец вошли люди Шепарда, и был готов умереть в тот день. Но не умер. Солдат, пытавшихся его атаковать, отбрасывало на стены, прижимало к потолку, выпущенные ими пули обращались против них. Очень скоро желающих приблизиться к нему не осталось. 

По городу, потом по стране поползли слухи. Люди шептались, что Господь защитил старого короля. На Дэвида стали смотреть с сомнением. 

И вот он в Геенне. В плену, но живой. В отличие от Джека.

Сайлас сам не понимал, что нашло на него в тот день. Какое-то помрачение рассудка. Он приказал вытащить заключённых из комнаты. Зарёванную девчонку вывели из Дворца и велели идти куда глаза глядят. А Джека привезли сюда и в тюремном дворе расстреляли. 

«А ведь его где-то тут и закопали, — подумал вдруг Сайлас. — Здесь он должен быть сильнее всего. Если не врут».

Он сбросил одеяло и сел, громко вслух сказал:

— Хорошо! Давай поговорим. 

Мерцание прекратилось. Блокнот, вернее целый альбом, принесённый Дэвидом («Можете записать свои воспоминания, будет любопытно прочесть») поднялся над столом, перелетел на койку к Сайласу и распахнулся на первой, так и оставшейся девственно чистой, странице.

_Тебя приговорили»_

Сайлас застывшим взглядом смотрел на выведенные изящным каллиграфическим — не то что прежде! — почерком слова. В животе стянулся тугой узел, всё тело как-то разом ослабело. Всё же этого он не ждал, не был готов. В том, что ему сообщили правду, он не сомневался. Старший сын, каким бы он ни был, никогда не стал бы шутить такими вещами. 

_Ты нагрешил. Умрёшь сейчас — будет ужасно_

Смысл написанного дошёл до Сайласа не сразу. Посмертие — последнее, что его волновало в этот момент. Он чуть было не взорвался, наорав на сопляка за то, что тот мелет чушь, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Вспышка ярости разогнала туман, воцарившийся было в голове. Помогла прийти в себя, вновь начать мыслить стратегически. 

— Ну так вытащи меня. 

Он старался говорить и держаться спокойно, не выдавая охватившего его волнения. 

_Тогда ты нагрешишь ещё больше_

Сдерживать эмоции было всё сложнее. 

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? Покаяться перед смертью? 

Секунды, прошедшие в ожидании ответа, показались Сайласу вечностью. 

_Я люблю тебя_

Сайлас во все глаза уставился на последнюю надпись. Мальчишка сумел его удивить. Теперь он судорожно пытался сообразить - что ему следует сказать. Солгать? Возможно, именно этого от него и ждут. Сама ситуация - прекрасная возможность для мести. Признание в любви, даже если оно искреннее (а скорее всего так оно и есть), тоже не обнадёживает – скорее, пугает. Учитывая, кем оно сделано. Страшные истории о чувствах таких существ к живым людям регулярно становились сюжетами фильмов ужасов, снимавшихся местными киностудиями. 

_Пообещай отказаться от власти и от мести_  
_И я помогу_

Сайлас молчал, думал. 

Вот он, подвох. Что делать? Торговаться? Он не в том положении. Можно ненароком разозлить и лишиться шанса на спасение. Или даже погибнуть прямо сейчас, не дождавшись казни. Давить на чувства? Зыбкий путь, результат непредсказуем. Говоря откровенно, с ним результат был непредсказуем даже при жизни. Теперь, когда он мёртв, лучше и не пытаться. Искать лазейку? Самое разумное. Жить Сайласу хотелось, но и мириться с проигрышем и унижением он не собирался. 

— Что именно я должен пообещать? 

_Клянись, что сменишь имя, будешь жить уединённо на краю страны, не будешь искать контактов с теми, кто поможет вернуть власть, и откажешь им, если они найдут тебя сами_

Сайлас вздохнул — лазейки не намечалось, — и взялся за ручку, тоже подарок Дэвида, красивую, дорогую, с символикой нового короля, выпущенную по спецзаказу. 

— А мать? 

_Ей я сообщу_

Он написал расписку, поставил подпись и дату. 

Книга тут же закрылась с громким хлопком и растворилась в воздухе, словно её никогда и не было. 

— Мне ждать? 

Лампочка мигнула один раз.

Сайлас почувствовал, как невидимое присутствие исчезло. Только теперь он понял, что каким-то непонятным образом всегда его ощущал.  
Тишина камеры и наступившее одиночество давили на него.  
Он успел привыкнуть к постоянной компании и возможности поговорить, хотя пользовался этой возможностью нечасто. 

Он продолжил было читать газету, но вскоре бросил. Лёг подремать, но не пролежал и пяти минут. Встал, заправил койку. Огляделся: нет ли в камере предметов, которые стоит взять с собой при побеге. 

За дверью раздались шаги, заскрежетал замок. 

Сайлас напрягся. 

Дверь распахнулась. 

Стоявший на пороге охранник выглядел жутковато. Скрюченные, словно сведённые судорогой руки. Запрокинутая набок голова с задранным подбородком. Он вошёл в камеру, и Сайлас разглядел белки закатившихся глаз. 

— У не-е-го плох-хие реакции. Н-н-е со-о-овмещаемся, — с заметным усилием произнес перекошенный рот. — Т-т-олько до во-о-орот. 

***

Сайлас стоял у шоссе, где-то на окраине Шайло.

«Жди меня, милый!» — пропела магнитола. Машина захлопнула двери и уехала.

От ворот тюрьмы до этого места автомобиль тоже добрался без помощи Сайласа, тот только сидел на месте водителя, чтобы внимание не привлекать. 

Ждать — так ждать. 

Можно было бы попробовать удрать, только вот от сайласова покровителя было не так просто убежать. Да и идти ему было некуда: ни денег, ни документов. 

Когда в очередной раз послышался шум приближающегося транспорта, Сайлас лишь привычно отступил подальше от обочины. 

Из темноты вырвались лучи фар, и перед ним затормозил внедорожник, покрытый изображениями пламени, черепов и чего-то ещё в том же духе.  
Дверь распахнулась.

— Запрыгивай! 

Сайлас недоуменно поглядел на сидящего за рулём парня, на вид участника какой-то уличной банды. Полголовы выбрито, часть лица закрыта длинными спутанными волосами, кольца и серьги везде, где только можно, и наверняка даже там, где нельзя. Ужас! 

— Зато характеристики нервной системы в точности как у меня, — с очень знакомыми интонациями произнёс незнакомец. — Садись, пожалуйста, отец. Мы время теряем. 

— Куда мы направляемся? - осведомился Сайлас, пристёгиваясь. 

— На юг. 

Машина рванула с места. 

— Ты годами туда собирался, вот и прокатимся.

Новый Джек явно наслаждался ситуацией. 

— Чтобы ты понимал, это — только одежда. Одежде свойственно изнашиваться, со временем я её поменяю. Могу, кстати, на женскую. 

Сайлас поморщился, Джек ухмыльнулся. 

— Плохих людей полно, могу выбирать. И, как любая одежда, она не ограничивает мои возможности. А они велики. Я не сразу освоился, но теперь владею ими в полной мере. Так что, я пригляжу за тобой, папа. 

Джек выдержал паузу, чтобы дать Сайласу уяснить сказанное. 

— Знаешь, ты был прав. Я оценил то, что ты сделал. Теперь твоя очередь оценить, как я усвоил твои уроки.


End file.
